Dark Paradise
by Pandachan120
Summary: Silver Fullbuster the man who lost everything.


Ok so I am not really sure if Silver is Gray's father but, I think the evidence is very clear but yeah so here is my version of how he lost everything and joined Tartarus. I got the inspiration to write this by listening to Dark Paradise by Lana Del Ray. So here we go!

Dear Diary,

March 16, I have finally made the most radiant creature that ever walked this earth mine. I'm serious her hair is like a the sun. Full of warmth that even when I stand near her I feel the strong urge to strip to help cool down my body. Usually, I can fight that urge but, when she smiles or laughs or speaks…. Well lets just say I will most likely walk away with her hand print on my face. However it is totally worth it because I was graced with her presents and I have proof that the encounter happened. Her name Renee Vargas (ps not sure if that is Gray's mother's true name. I just like the name so roll with it) a nature mage. So yeah, even though our magics kind of contradict each other I know that she is the _ONE. _I mean, I seriously get that love at first sight is a stupid and totally fairy tale like. But, if you were in my shoes you would understand that love at first sight is possible. Though very rare and maybe wrong. Well, now that I think about it I should explain our history with each other.

It all started about 3 years ago when I left my home town of Gingerton and moved to Clover.I had a simple to do list because it is always good to have a plan. My plan was though simple and down to the point and went something like this…...

-Find a place to live

-Find a job

I can remember that day like it was yesterday…. There was a festival, welcoming the short summer that Clover had. The people were crazy cheering, drinking, and dancing with small crowns made of you guessed it white the stores and restaurants were in high spirit because when I went to pay my bill for my meal the waiter smiled and told me that it was on the house. Boy you should have seen my face because I am pretty sure that my mouth touched the ground. So yeah Diary, I think you can get a good idea of how crazy it was and to think I would always be able to get one free meal every year.

But, to be honest that was not the best part of that day because right before the sunset a parade marched through the town. The floats looked like they were built with a child's imagination. Really every float had a theme that would wow the senses and fill you with hope. But, one float truly wowed my senses in ways I never thought possible. The float was from a local mage guild and their float was named ,"Paradise of Clover" and it truly was a paradise full of lush mint green grass and flowers that I had never seen. At first I thought for sure that they had to have been fake because I thought they were too beautiful to be real. However, for the second time that day my jaw dropped when I saw the most beautiful flower of them all. This flower came in the form of a human. Her hair flowed down like golden rain, her face glowed like a rose in the peak of summer, and her dress was very shade of green you can imagine, from the darkest sea green to the brightest lime. The dress also, hugged her figure in all the Right places if you know what I mean. But, that was not the best part, no it was her magic that made me have to look away and rub my eyes to ensure that what I was seeing was in fact truth. So, as I stated before she is a nature mage and the float was filled with flowers so by putting two and two together you can see that those flowers were all real and she made them! Every color and variation that I am sure had to come from her imagination!

And that was when I pulled out my list and added the third point on, so now my edited list went something like this….

-Find a place to live

-Find a job

-**And meet that girl**

Well it is late, and I will recount my tale of love at a later time, so until next time.

From,

Silver F.

_But, even with all the beauty that flowers have, they will eventually wither and die._

So yeah yo the Panda is here! Ok lame intro but hey at least I tried. So do you believe that Silver is Gray's dad? Do you want to sing the praises of my fic? Do you want to flame me? Well comment below and let me know.


End file.
